Death Note world? Ch1
by AnimeDrug
Summary: HELLZ YEAH! Me and my fwidns got stuck inside of Death Note some how! HOW KEWL IS THAT? And we all know the first thing were gonna do...GLOMP L! Its a comedy story with very stupid sceens and crap like that...so if you enjoy that stuff...GOOD 4 U!


**HIYAS PEPS! This fan fic takes place in DN (Death Note), but you might think that the first chapter is boring...its just cas im trying to set everything in the right position before it get good (Muahahaha!) and you might also notice that I create my own words in this story...WELL LIVE WITH IT! Cas thats just how I roll .**

I was walking down the sidewalk with my three best friends Anisah, Jessica, and Olivia. We werent sure where we were, all we knew was that it was snowing, cold, and...WE WERE IN JAPAN!

But the problem was, we werent sure what part and we knew we couldnt speak japanease. We then walked by a big T.V conected to a buisness building as we heard.

"The Kira Killings are increasing more and more now and arent sure what the police's plan is to put an end to it"

We all blinked as Jessica tilted her head "was that women just speaking English?"

Anisah noded "yeah and did she just say Kira killings?"

I noded too "yuppers, and do you guys think were in the English version of Death Note?"

They all noded except for Olivia "... Death note? Eh, neva heard of it.."

I blinked "oh yeah huh? Well then...why dont you get to know the place more?" I said as I began to slowly slip away.

She huffed "but I dont feel like it!"

I looked back at her as I was in a bit of a rush "umm er well, just trust your instincts!! See ya's!" Then I started to run where all these buildings were until I saw Anisah and Jessica running that way too, I whinned "EH! I wanted to see him first!"

Anisah glared "Well I knew about him longer!"

Jessica then whinned "And I dont wanna go next to that freaky dude that eats chips all dramatically!!"

I sighed "but I wanna see him first!!" I whinned again as Anisah stopped "Fine! I'll see him later!"

I blinked as I looked back and yelled "Then where are you going?!"

"To see ... HIM"

I whinned "EH I WANA SEE HIM TOO!!" I said as I began to slow down but then saw Jessica getting ahead "ACK! HE'S MINE!" I then started to run by Jessica's side as we left Anisah behind.

Jessica and I ran all the way inside the building, up the stairs, and down the hall until we stopped infront of this one door with all this security stuff.

I looked at Jessica "We can probably get in.. but it would take time and skill.."

She noded as we walked up to the door all cool like then... started banging on it really loud and started shouting random things like "GIRLS SCOUT COOKIES!!...OMG! THE KOOL AID MAN CAME TO RAPE US ALL!...MY BOLOGNA HAD A FIRST NAME ITS..LET US IN!!"

Then an old man poped on the screen "Please shut up! My goodness... what buisness do you have here?"

Jessica blinked "Grandpa?"

I then steaped in front of her "Let me handel this" I then walked right in front of the screen as I looked him right in the eye "we have come, for the boy!"

He blinked "Excuse me?"

I snapped my fingures "Darn it!"

Jessica then walked in front of me "steap aside Kayla, and ill show you" she then waved her hand around gently "These arent the droids your looking for"

The man sighed "Do I need to get security?"

I then whinned "Why wont are awsume mind skills work!?"

Jessica then thought "Maybe, if we just ask him propuralylyly"

I noded "oh, yesh, that may work!"

We both then walked up "Hi! Weve come to see Ryuzaki and give him a BIG bear hug!!"

The man blinked "Oh.. why didnt you say so in the first place?" the door then unlocked as we looked at each other like 'OH yeah we rock'

Olivia looked around as she was still standing in the same spot then sighed as she walked over by a neighborhood. She then knocked on someones door as an old man answered "Hello?!"

"Hi um im from America and-"

"WHAT!?"

She sighed "im from America-"

"WHAT!?"

"IM FROM AMERICA-"

"I dont want any muffins!! Now get off me lawn!" he then shut the door in her face. Olivia turned red in frustration as she went to the next house and knocked on it.

This time a guy in tight cloths answered and spoke in a fruity voice "Hello?" Olivia's anger went away as she laughed and pointed "Your gay!!"

The man blinked really fast a bunch of timed as he put his hand on his chest "GAH! How rude!" he then slammed the door.

Olivia shrugged then knocked on another door as a mother answered this time "Hello?"

She put on a innocent face "Good evening, I dont mean to disturb you, but im from America and woke up in japan, and I dont have anywhere to go"

The mother gasped "Oh my! You must come in!"

Olivia walked in "oh your too kind"


End file.
